Why and how it all happened
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: My name is Michelle Seebreaze and this is the story of my seventh year, in company of my friends, Lily Evans, Susan Richards, Mary McDonald, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.


I wasn't part of the notorious "Marauders" gang, the most popular and famous group of mischief-makers Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry has _ever_ seen. But I still know how it all happened.

The group aforementioned was composed of four boys:

-Sirius Black: One of the two ring-leaders; not so much of a quidditch star, but still a good looking beater. He was one of the cleverest students of our year without a doubt. Heart-throb # 1 at Hogwarts, his casual, laid-back, graceful, elegant and handsome allure appealed to the entire (except his cousins) feminine population. His silky black hair was stick-straight and well casually into his cutting and twinkling silver-blue eyes. His ego was proportional to his fame: HUGE. Yet, Sirius, most of the time could keep his two feet on the ground and take step back in a situation, when it didn't involve himself or the Marauders and their adventures. He was not the ditzy womanizer people think he was. Granted, he liked to flirt but unlike say…Amos Diggory, his sole ambition was not to ride up girls' skirts.

-James Potter: The other ring-leader of the gang; basically a brother to Sirius. He had been a Gryffindor quidditch star ever since 2nd year; he was also one of the best students on our year. His dreamy, mischievous, and honest hazel eyes, his muscular frame, untameable jet-black hair and wire-rimmed glasses made him heart-thro number two on nearly every girls' list even the older ones'; sadly for him it went to his head. James always kept a cold head in a situation (as long as it didn't involve Lily). His spouts with Lily soon became Hogwarts legend.

-Remus Lupin: His chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair were plain but the softness of his features and his quiet yet charismatic aura attracted most of the shy girls. Remus really did have an aura, a vibe that was very particular; he was pretty good looking, toned but showed it off less (not that James and Sirius went around flexing their muscles mind you), he was slightly shy but over came it easily. Remus obviously had a secret and any fool who looked close enough knew it was dark; yet the ease with which he harboured it forced respect. That and the fact that he _**was**_ a Marauder…

-Peter Pettigrew: Most people wondered why on earth a short plump, watery-eyed, wheezy and plain boy was part of the coolest gang in school. Peter was I guess, the funny one of group, that's mainly why he became friends with all the other boys. Yes, he wasn't always funny, was sometimes downright pathetic, and never was the bright but he could put a smile on anybody's face at moments. Peter was always admiring his three great best friends, he was extremely loyal to them (well, at first because we know how it ended). Peter also liked the protection being in this group offered, grade-wise and popularity-wise. The majority of people thought that since Peter was clearly nor brave nor bright but loyal, he should have been in Hufflepuff.

I was on the girls' side of that Famous Gryffindor year, we were the Ace Gang, we were four as well:

-Lily Evans: Her incandescent hair matched her temper; her beautiful, almond-shaped emerald eyes had a general fierce and blazing yet kind and gentle look. This particular look her made her gorgeous in a conventional yet not _so_ conventional way. Lily was also one of the brightest in our year along with the three brilliant Marauders (although her and Remus worked for it). Everyone could see why Lily had been sorted in Gryffindor, she never backed out of an argument and always stood up for herself and for those not brave enough to do so themselves (in fact, by later drunken confession, James told me this was what first attracted him).

-Susan Richards: Another beautiful girl with jaw length curly black hair and blue-grey eyes. Her mom was Pakistani so she hard dark skin that gave her a "permanently tanned" look. Susan was, apart from her striking beauty a plain girl who was fun and cheerful. Susan was an average student and could stick up for her self. She was really very good looking and nice so all in all, very easy to be good friends with.

Mary McDonald: She was a short, mousy-haired girl, she was very temperamental and extremely bossy until her parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort (no, I'm not as afraid of him as I should be) in our fourth year; she then became shy and introverted and even though we stayed good friends, we never talked much after that incident.

Michelle Seebreaze: I was average sized (both ways), had chestnut coloured hair, that I cut just underneath my ears every so often. My eyes were hazel and I was often told they danced. I was just an average girl as I said; I was always up for a few laughs but sometimes, tears came easy. I was actually a very shy person but I didn't like to show it so I was a loud-mouth, stubborn and very touchy although I like to think I got over that somewhat. I learnt to control my temper after a few detentions. I was a pretty good student, pretty good-looking (I guess…). Susan and I were as a matter of fact a lot like each other except she was better looking and more easy-going.

Now, that I've introduced these eight main characters of my story, you're going to say:

"Oh, I know what this is, just another attention-seeking witch who claims to know how it all happened. How all came to be between Lily Evans and James Potter, four interlinked romances."

Well, you're not entirely wrong, but mine is true, and to prove what I'm saying I will reveal some things to you along the way, some things nobody else knows; for example, how Peter became a spy, why James and Lily got married and had Harry so fast, why Lupin thought maybe Sirius really was the spy, and why you've never heard of Susan, Mary or me.


End file.
